


The Waves That Took Them Can Take Me Too

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one-shots I guess? This is more my "what if" for the Island Training episode from season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He just wanted to get better, to be at least half as good as the other boys, he just wanted to practice, _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to end up like this._ His throat and eyes both burned with salt, his goggles had been pushed off by a wave ages ago. How long had he been out there? No clue. One second he was smooth sailing along, just kicking across the water, then the next thing he knew he was being tossed around and drug under by waves and salt and water and fear and stop, did someone just call his name?

He was suddenly pushed under again, unable to call out, even if he had stayed afloat his throat hurt to much to make any noise. Within the next few minutes he felt two short arms wrap around his torso and drag him back up to the surface. Just as he started spitting out sea water, another wave came and knocked them both under again, Rei felt Nagisa's arms leave him, he flailed around, fact upon fact upon theory rushing through his head, _three minutes, I only have three minutes, I need to get to the surface, I need to find Nagisa._

He didn't make to the surface in three minutes. He passed out, his last thought was that Nagisa had to be okay.

Nagisa dived down as best he could in the raging current and grabbed Rei's wrist, pulling the taller boy into himself. He struggled to the surface, pushing Rei up in front of him. Finally feeling the soft sand on on his toes he pulled Rei across the ground, not caring about the scrapes Rei would wake up with.

"Okay, Rei-chan, I'm going to breathe for you now!" Nagisa tried to remain cheerful, just in case Rei's unconscious figure could hear him.

He listened to Rei's chest, not breathing. No pulse. Nagisa prayed it was just too faint to feel.

Nagisa pinched Rei's nose shut and took a deep breath before breathing into his cold lips. He felt Rei's chest rise and fall with Nagisa's breath. Nothing. He pumped on his chest, grunting out a count. He breathed for him again.

"Come on, Rei-chan, wake up. This isn't fun, Rei-chan." Nagisa could feel tears prickling at his eyes, he grabbed Rei's hand and pressed it to his face, feeling the smooth metal of his ring on his cheek.

* * *

 

Nagisa sat perched on Rei's bed, sifting through his school bag, "hang on, Rei-chan, I have something for you" Nagisa pulled out a little pink box with cute little doodles of butterflies and penguins on it. He handed the box to Rei, carefully hiding his left hand behind his back.

Rei opened the box and smiled at the red metal ring staring up at him, "now, even though we can't get married, we can still be connected by the 'string' of fate!" Nagisa cooed as he held up his hand to reveal the ring's twin on his own finger.

* * *

 

"Rei-chan! Please wake up! Please!" Nagisa was shaking, coughing with every sob, tears rolling down his never-drying face.

* * *

 

"Come on, Nagisa-kun, we're going to be late for practice!" 

"Coming, coming!" Nagisa's voice called from behind him, "wait up, my shoe fell off!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

Once he managed to put his shoe back on he ran after Rei, laughing as he jumped on his back.

* * *

 

"Don't leave me here alone! Rei-chan!" he was screaming, screaming and crying and pulling at Rei's arms and shaking him, trying to wake him, "Rei-chan!"

* * *

 

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice was soft and lazy as he traced circles on Rei's chest.

"Yes?" Nagisa's eyes were big and innocent as he looked up at Rei from their laying position on Rei's bed.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Nagisa smiled and rolled on top of him, kissing him soft and sweet.

 

* * *

"Nagisa" Haru's voice rang out from behind him. Something was different. Or maybe the difference was that Rei was  _gone._

"Haru-chan! Rei-chan is-" he was cut off by the sudden realisation that Mako wasn't with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rei!" Mako jumped into the water without sparing another thought, he had to save Rei.

The water was rough, he couldn't even make it to Rei before Haru and Nagisa were in the water, swimming towards them.

"Makoto!" Haru called out, seeing Mako's head go under. He swam as fast as he could against the current.

Mako hadn't come back up by the time Haru reached him. He dived down and pulled him out of the water. He searched frantically for the shore line, vibrant blue eyes screaming for help. Mako was unconscious, but Haru could feel a faint pulse. Haru spotted land and swam towards it frantically, pulling Mako behind him.

He dragged Mako out of the water, he bent down and checked his breathing, nothing. The pulse was gone too.

He immediately started pumping his chest, breathing into his mouth. After five minutes he started talking.

"Makoto. Look, I had to drag _you_ out of the water this time." He tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a dry sob. He refused to cry. Crying would make it real.

* * *

"Haru-chan?" Makoto stood in front of him. They were young, Mako was still slightly smaller than Haru at this point.

Haru turned looked up at him, "hm?"

"I like you"

Haru looked to the side and mumbled, "I like you too"

* * *

"Get up! I need you!" Haru was balling his fists in the sand next to Mako, pulling it up and throwing it.

* * *

"Makoto"

"Haru?"

Kisumi bounced on ahead of them, used to Haru calling Mako away whenever he got too close.

Haru pulled Mako into the nearest empty classroom and put his arms around his shoulders, bringing their lips together. Mako's face burned bright red as he pushed him off, "H-haru! We're at school!"

"Good observation" Haru said flatly as he kissed him again.

"What is this all of a sudden?" Mako asked, kissing back.

"You're mine."

"Are you jealous?" Mako smirked.

" _No._ You just need to be reminded some times. You're not allowed to leave me. Ever. Not for anyone. Promise you'll stay with me."

"I promise."

* * *

"You promised!" Haru was screaming at Mako's lifeless body, "you  _promised_ me!"

* * *

They were laying in bed curled around each other like cats.

"Haru?" Mako murmured his boyfriend's name into his dark hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about the swim team?"

"No." He let it out slowly, then turned to face Mako, "but I want to try it. Not just for Nagisa and the pool. I want us to all swim together again, maybe..." Haru rolled back over, his cheeks pink. He could almost  _feel_ Mako's grin.

* * *

He needed to find Nagisa. He didn't have time to scream at someone who couldn't scream back. He needed to find Nagisa and make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Haru-chan? Where's Mako-chan?" That was it. Seeing Nagisa upset and actually being asked about it now, he couldn't hold back any more. Tears flooded his face.

"I don't know, I don't know" he kept repeating, "he's gone, he left me, I don't know how to get him back, I don't know."

Nagisa cried even harder, if that was possible.

"Rei-chan too" he cried.

The boys hung on each other, the last remaining swimmers of the Iwatobi Swim Club.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
